Prestige
Prestige 'is a special upgrade in DBZFS that allows players who completed the Tournament of Power, and then chose the wish of Prestige from Zeno. Once chosen, the player will lose all stats, skills, zeni, and most of the data of the prestiged slot and start from square one with 20% of their base stats pre-prestige. In addition to this, Prestige Forms (transformations that can only be obtained by prestiging) can be bought, such as the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation. The clothing you are wearing will stay on your character, but if you change clothes you cannot put it on again unless you buy the clothes. Beans/jars will also be carried over. Details When prestiging, the following things will happen: *ALL of the progress from your old game will be lost. Only your race, current appearance, rank, and Senzu Jars/Beans will be retained. *The benefit to this, however, is that you start over with 20% of your original base stats. Compare that to a regular level 1, who would merely have ones in all of their stats; the prestiged level one will have much higher stats. **This also means that the higher a players level is when they prestige, the more stats they will receive after prestiging (e.g. Someone who prestiges at Level 500 will often have fewer stats than someone who prestiges at Level 700). **Saiyans benefit from prestiging less than other races due to having less base stats. *All quests will be reset, allowing you to do them again and gain the rewards again. *A tag will be displayed to other players above your current level, showing how many times you've prestiged (e.g. a 'Prestige: 3' tag will appear if you've prestiged three times). **You will also get this on your other character, but not the effects of 20% *New transformations ('Prestige Forms) will be available for the player, which differ based on race. *Senzu Beans and Jars on-hand will carry over after prestiging. *After prestiging, you won't be able to get the EXP boosts from Korin and Guru if you already got it previously. **Nail and Kami will be unavailable either way (even if the player hasn't fused with them prior). *After prestiging, NPCs get stronger by an extremely small amount. Prestige Forms Prestige Forms are available by prestiging but otherwise are just like regular transformations and obtainable from the shop. Be warned, however, that once a Prestige Form is bought, it will replace one of the regular transformations and its key (though the regular transformation is still accessible as long as you don't buy the Prestige one). Saiyan Prestige Forms |-| Prestige 1 = 'Legendary Super Saiyan' The requirements for this form are met at Level 150. Zeni Required: $8,000 This form replaces Super Saiyan 3 and is activated by charging for 3 seconds and pressing G. Notes *Moderate Ki drain. *The long protruding hair is replaced with regular spiky hair, with a lime variation for both the hair and aura. *Increases both the users height and weight by 15%. *Superior to Super Saiyan 3 by 50 points. Super Saiyan Rose The requirements for this form are met at Level 350. Zeni Required: $100,000 This form replaces Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 and is activated by charging for 0.5 seconds and pressing H. Notes *Minimal Ki drain. *The users hair and aura is replaced with light magenta variations and lightning. *Superior to Super Saiyan Blue by 150 points, but inferior to Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 by 150 points. |-|Prestige 2= 'Complete Super Saiyan Blue' The requirements for this form are met at Level 425. Zeni Required: $500,000 is activated by charging for 3 seconds and pressing H. Notes *Minimal Ki Drain. *Light blue hair and aura are replaced with a royal blue variation, with star-like blue particles replacing normal ones. *Statistically identical to Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10. |-| Prestige 3 = 'Super Saiyan 4' The requirements for this form are met at Level 425. Zeni Required: $800,000 Notes *Minimal to medium Ki drain. *Replaces Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 Human Race Prestige Forms |-| Prestige 1 = Kaioken x100 Unlocked at Level 325 for $50,000 * Faster Health Drain than SsjBKKx10 * Replaces Mystic kkx10 * Pinkish like SSJR but more of a fierce color of red * Heals 80% of your HP and 40-60% of Ki * Moderate Ki drain similar to Super Saiyan God Frieza/Arcosian Prestige Forms |-| Prestige 1 = Cooler Form/5th Form Requirements to unlock this transformation are to be at least Prestige 1 and be level 175 Cost: $25,000 * Low Ki drain. * Vast storage of Ki. * Body Size Increase upon transformation. * This isn't the Metal Cooler form, it's the Cooler 5th form, also known as Cooler's Final Form. |-| Prestige 2 = Golden Cooler Unlocked at level 425 for $400,000 (Prestige 2) * Minimal ki drain. * Press H to transform * Replaces Perfect Golden Form * Same amount of ki as Perfect Golden Form. * Body Size Increase upon transformation. Namekian Prestige Forms |-| Prestige 1 = 'Demon Namekian' The required level to unlock this transformation is Level 340. Zeni Required: $100,000 This form is activated by charging for 1.5 seconds and pressing H. Notes *Minimal Ki drain *Replaces Awakened Namek *Replace the godly white aura and gleaming eyes with dark red variants Majin Prestige Forms |-| Prestige 1 = Dark Majin Requirements to unlock this transformation are to be at least Prestige 1 and be level 350 Zeni Required: $100,000 This form is activated by charging for 0.5 seconds and pressing H. Notes * Moderate-High Ki drain. * 50% heal. * Has no transformation animation aura just changes without breaking you out of charging. Shared Prestige Forms |-| Prestige 2 = 'Mastered Ultra Instinct' Notes * Can only be activated by transforming once the players Health and Ki are equal to or below 15%. Activating it will restore 100% of the players Health and Ki. * Dramatically less ki drain than Ultra Instinct Omen/Sign. * Attacks that would normally use up Ki will not, and will instead automatically refill the used-up Ki. * Running is replaced with vanishing. * Normal punches and heavy hits teleports the player to the close target. * There is no way to regenerate Ki. (This includes Senzu Beans/Jars and Ki charging). ** Mastered Ultra Instinct can be temporarily prolonged if players use Unlimited Ki Senzu Beans. * 50% dodge chance for all attacks. * Ultra Instinct Saiyans are disadvantaged in comparison to other Ultra Instinct races, as ultra instinct does not account for their weaker base form. They also get less use out of red senzu jars, as it adds players' base stats. *Once the players ki bar runs out the player will be thrown back into their base form with no ki and the same amount of health as they had entering into Ultra Instinct. Category:Gameplay